DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): This application is submitted on behalf of the organizing committee of the Workshop on the Fifth International Nomenclature on Constitutional Diseases of Bone and the Third International Skeletal Dysplasia meetings which will be held in Los Angeles, California on August 6-9, 1997. Funds are requested to defray the housing and travel cost of 20 international experts attending the closed nomenclature workshop as well as to postdoctoral fellows, graduate students and junior investigators who wish to attend the general meeting. Criteria for selecting travel and award grantees will be: 1) For the participants in the nomenclature conference - their expertise in the field and 2) For those junior investigators attending the International Skeletal Dysplasia meetings - the relevance of their scientific training to skeletal dysplasia and birth defects and their junior state of training and financial support.